


That's My Man

by beautywithin16



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16
Summary: The more that you sayThe less I knowWherever you strayI follow
Relationships: Michael Jardine/Jackie Reid, Mike Jardine/Jackie Reid
Kudos: 1





	That's My Man

[Michael & Jackie - That's My Man](https://vimeo.com/493902435) from [S M](https://vimeo.com/user31025263) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
